Nagataka
by letgo
Summary: Finished“Ka, we’ll always be best friends, right?”“Always, forever and ever. When we grow up, let’s get married and have lots and lots of kids.” They promised each other. I hate her guts. He's such a freak They say now. WHat happened to tear them a
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

"Ka! Ka! Wait up Ka!" A little boy yelled out to his friend. She turned around and giggled to see her best friend losing their race.

"Na-uh! See ya at ta finish line Inu!" She yelled back, taking off like a rocket. A few minutes later the two were at the finish line, a big rock that they both could lay on and have plenty of room. It overlooked the lake that was in their small town. Both scrambled up onto the rock and sat laughing and giggling in only a way young children can.

"Ka, we'll always be best friends, right?" The young boy asked, looking at his best friend.

She giggled, but told him, "Always, forever and ever. When we grow up, let's get married and have lots and lots of kids."

"Yeah," he told her. She started to play with her jet black hair, put up in two pigtails, and she started giggle again.

"Come on, I'll race ya home!" She told him.

"You bet!" He grinned and the two raced back home, and this time he won, but that was only because she let him.

"Inu Yasha! Time to come home!" A woman's voice yelled.

"Kagome, it's for you to come home as well!" Another woman yelled. The two six year olds looked at each other and went home after another day's playing.

"Mama, when I grow up, do you think that Inu will still like me?" Kagome asked her mother that night.

"Of course he will sweetheart," her mother told her, then began reading her young daughter the tale of Cinderella.

Across the street, Inu Yasha asked his mother, "Mom, do you think that when me and Ka grow up that she'll still like me?"

"Of course she will my love, now sleep, you don't want to be sleepy tomorrow," his mother told him.

"Why mom?" He asked curious.

"It's your half brother's 12th birthday tomorrow," she explained.

__

The next afternoon

"Yay!" Kids yelled. They had just watched Sesshoumaru break open the piñata. Kids scrambled to get as much candy as they could while his parents watched in amusement.

"Here Ka, it's your favorite," Inu Yasha held out a Tootsie Pop to his best friend who was not able to get what she wanted.

"Thanks Inu!" She exclaimed.

"It was nothing," he blushed.

"Kids, it's time for Sesshoumaru to open his presents!" Inu Yasha's father called out. All the kids rushed over to the present pile, and were handing him the present they had gotten for him. Like any other kid, Sesshoumaru ripped threw each and every gift and ohh-ed and ahh-ed with every one else. Later in the afternoon, when all the other kids had left, and it was just the Akemi family and Kagome Hiragashi, who practically was a part of the Akemi family, Katsutoshi Akemi, the father of Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru, pulled his elder son aside. He told the elder boy something then handed him a present. The two kids watched and soon went back to playing their game. Soon it was time for Kagome to go home.

"So Kagome did you have fun today?" Yuriko Hiragashi asked her daughter as they walked across the street to their home.

"Yup! I had tons and tons of fun mama!" The little replied. "There was a piñata and Sessy broke it and tons of candy fell outta it. I didn't get a Tootsie Pop but Inu got one for me," she told her mother.

"Really? That was nice of him," her mother chuckled.

"Mama, did you know that when we grow up, Inu and me are gonna get married and have lots of kids," Kagome told her mother, who chuckled again.

"Okay sweetie," the mother of Kagome told her daughter. The two arrived home and found Yasuo Hiragashi holding the one year old Sota in his arms, watching TV.

A/N: This is just the prologue. I think it's cute a fluffy, but then again, that's what it's supposed to be. If you hadn't guessed yet, this is an AU. It will get a lot more angsty in the next chapter. I just needed this one to be cute and fluffy. Umm, let's see, it's set in a mostly Japanese-American town. Kagome and Inu Yasha are best friends in this chapter, duh. The next chapter's set about ten years after this one. This is a story I just have to write. Dunno what I'll do with Humans at the moment. Might put it on hiatus or maybe I'll just finish it up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	2. 10 years later

****

Nagataka

Chapter 1

10 years later...

"Inu Yasha Akemi report to the principal's office immediately!" Mr. Isaac yelled at his student. The 16 year old rose from his seat and left the room, knowing everyone was watching him. They always were.

"Inu Yasha, you're here again?" The secretary, Osen Gabriel, sighed. "You know where to go," she said to him, going back to her paperwork. The teen did know where to go and walked into the principal's office with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Inu Yasha," Mr. Samaru said dully.

"Nice to see you, too, John," Inu Yasha smirked as he sat down and put his feet up on the principal's desk.

"What did you do this time?" Asked the principal, not even noticing Inu Yasha's disrespectful behavior.

"Just forget my homework at home," Inu Yasha replied.

"That all?" Asked Mr. Samaru.

"Yeah."

"Then return to class," Mr. Samaru told the student. He got up and left, going to fifth period because the bell for fourth period release had just rang. Going towards the class, he passed _her_ and her baka friends. Kagome Hiragashi, beautiful, popular, all A's honor roll student, student body president, etc.. She was everything he wasn't, and for that he resented her.

"Hey, you guys, look it's the dog," One of her friends snickered. He glared at her, no one else, and they both knew why he hated her with all his guts. She looked down, wouldn't meet his glare. He trudged on to fifth hour, ignoring the whispers. After the school day was over, Inu Yasha headed over to the lake, sitting in his spot, on top of the rock.

"Mom, why'd you have to die? Everything's been a mess these last four years. Why did she leave me. Did she forget that promise we made when we were kids? Why didn't we stay friends? Why did she have to go and become their friend? Why did she forget about me? Why? Mom, if only you were here, maybe you could knock some sense into Ka, and make everything all right. When you died, dad starting drinking and I'm afraid to go home, and Sesshoumaru's away at college, lucky sonuva bitch. I wish I could escape from this life."

Unbeknownst to Inu Yasha, he'd said it all aloud, and tears trickled down his face as he remembered his beloved mother. Finally, after two hours, the teen reluctantly got off his rock and headed to a place that was only in name a home. He skirted downstairs to his basement room and quietly did his homework the rest of the evening. It wasn't that he was a bad student and that he never did his homework. He did his homework, but often left it at home and none of the teachers would let him turn the work in a day or two late.

He sighed when he finished and quietly went upstairs. His father was still on the couch, asleep. He left the house, grabbing the car keys that his brother had given him. 'Thanks bro,' he thought silently. Sneaking out of the house, Inu Yasha drove into town, having no idea what to do. He heard his stomach growl and headed over to Tony's.

"Not working tonight?" Kaemon, a fellow worker at Tony's asked when seeing the teen.

"Yeah, I've got the night off and thought I'd pay you guys a visit," Inu Yasha smirked.

"Whatever," the older teen told him.

"Hey, can I get two slices of pizza?" Asked Inu Yasha.

"Sure, and free if you give me your extra shift tomorrow night," Kaemon bartered with the teen.

"Yeah, right, I'd rather pay for the pizza," Inu Yasha answered. Getting his pizza slices, he sat down in a booth in the corner, all alone. He sat down and noticed that _they_ were coming his way.

"Kagome, were do you want to sit?" Hojo Hiromasa, her boyfriend asked.

"I don't care," she told Hojo.

"How about there?" He asked, pointing to Inu Yasha's booth.

"Sure," Kagome replied. They got to his booth and only then did they discover someone was in it.

"Later Kaemon," Inu Yasha called out, leaving. "Here's your booth," he sneered at the couple. He got into his car and drove around for a while, bored. Finally, he ended up at the lake.

A/N: Hey, Anyone hate this story so far? Or do you hate it. Don't worry, the reason why Ka and Inu (I just love those nicknames for them!) hate each other. And you'll find out how his mother died. Plus, Kikyo and the other Inu Yasha characters come in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	3. Car Ride

****

Nagataka

Chapter 2

Car Ride

Kagome sighed. She was bored. It was third period and all her friends weren't in this class. The one class she had with Inu. Yes, she still called him Inu, but only in her mind, for they were no longer friends, and that was her fault.

"So, I will be assigning you partners for the project," the teacher said, Kagome finally zoning in to hear what was said.

"Let's see, how about Akemi Inu Yasha and Hiragashi Kagome," the teacher said when they were the only two left.

"WHAT!" Inu Yasha yelled out.

"NO!" Kagome yelled at the same time. They glared at each other for the rest of the class period. After school, they left at roughly the same time and she ran over to him and

said, "Library, tonight, 5, be there."

"Can't," he smirked.

"Why the hell not?" She questioned.

"Because, unlike you who gets everything handed to you for free, I have to work for what I have," he told her coldly.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Why are you so intent on working on this project?" He asked.

"I don't want to be around you any more than I have to," she insulted him.

"I couldn't have said so better myself, Kagome," he smirked. "But, yeah, I have tomorrow off," he told her.

"Good," she walked off. 'Hard to believe that she and I were once friends,' he thought.

"Hey! Inu Yasha!" A familiar male voice called out to him. He whipped around and came face to face with his friends, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, what's up with your little conversation with Princess Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Unfortunately for me, I have to work with her on a project," he replied.

"Sucks to be you," Kouga told his friend.

"Jerk," Sango's voice cut in. Both guys turned around to see Naraku walk by, his arm around Kikyo, Inu Yasha's ex girlfriend. It was no secret that Sango despised her twin brother Naraku, and that fact was only intensified when he stole her one of her friend's girlfriend away. They glared at the couple for a few moments as they passed by the small group.

"Let's go," Miroku said after the two had passed by.

"Yeah, I have to pick Shippo up from daycare," Kouga told his friends. They nodded and headed off to the school parking lot. "Later!" Kouga called, going to his car and driving off.

"So, we're taking my car, aren't we?" Inu Yasha asked after a few moments.

"Guess so," Sango shrugged. Inu Yasha started walking towards his car when he heard a loud smack and Sango yelling. He sighed, but turned around and waited for his friends.

"PERVERT!" Sango yelled, hitting Miroku on the head with her duffel bag.

"Sango! I'm sorry, really!" Miroku pleaded.

"What'd he do this time Sango?" Inu Yasha called out, distracting her. He had no intentions of taking Miroku to the hospital and be late for work.

"You know what he did!" She yelled back. He sighed, knowing what she said was true.

"I'm gonna be late for work if you two don't hurry up! If your not here by the time I get to twenty, I'm leaving without you!" He yelled to them. "1! 2!"

"Think he's serious?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe," Sango answered.

"He's not in a good mood today, so he probably is," Miroku told her.

"Yeah," Sango replied.

"17!"

"Let's go," Sango said, grabbing Miroku's arm and sprinting towards Inu Yasha just as he reached twenty. Sango slid into her normal spot behind Inu Yasha and Miroku slid in next to her. It was an unspoken rule that they always sat in the same spots in Inu Yasha and Kouga's cars. Inu Yasha pealed out of the parking lot, almost hitting "Princess Kagome" and her friends.

"Did you see their faces?" Sango said, cracking up.

"That was so hilarious!" Miroku joined her. Inu Yasha cracked a rare smile. Sango reached over the seats and turned on his radio, blaring the cd he had in.

"Later!" Miroku called when he was dropped off.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, can I ask you something?" Sango asked as he drove off to take her home.

"What?" He asked.

"You know the Sadie Hawkins Dance that's coming up?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah," he answered.

"There's this guy I wanna ask, but I'm afraid he'll say no. How do you think I should ask him?" She asked.

"Is it Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked. "Because if it is, then all you gotta do is ask him and he'll say yes."

"No, it's not Miroku, it's someone else," she told him.

"Then, I'm not really sure how you would ask him. Sango, you know I'm not good with people, I've known you longer than I have the other two," he sighed.

"Yeah," she said. "Bye," she said as he pulled up by her house.

"Later Sango," he told her.

"Bye Inu Yasha," she said. 'I had my chance to ask him but I missed it! How stupid can I be!' She thought to herself as he left. Inu Yasha had no idea what was going on inside her and drive away to Tony's for another night of working for minimum wage. When his shift was over, he drove home. Just as he reached his street, his cell phone rang.

"Yes?" He asked irritably.

"Inu Yasha?" Kikyo's voice asked.

"What do you want Kikyo?" He asked, even more irritable.

"I'm, I'm...." she began to say, but the line went dead.

"Kikyo, you there?" He asked. 'Wonder what she was going to say?' He thought as he pulled into his driveway.

A/N: Hee, hee, hee. This chapter's a cliffy! Any guesses as to what Kikyo was gonna say? Also, any guesses as to how Shippo and Kouga are related? It'll be a shocker. I like that Sango has a crush on Inu and he doesn't know. I wonder if she'll ask him to the dance or not. Well, you guys will just have to wait and see, I'm gonna start on chapter three!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Nagataka

Chapter 3

His father wasn't home, much to Inu Yasha's relief, though he had a sinking feeling where he was sure his father was. Walking downstairs to his room, he thanked whatever gods that were out there that he didn't have any homework that night. Having nothing better to do, he got out his laptop. He had saved the money his mother had left to him for his birthday, and after saving his money for many years, he had bought it for himself. He had a feeling his mother approved of what he had done. Slipping in a cd and putting his headphones on, he logged online, knowing that he was safe, the door to his room was locked and the only key to it was sitting in his pocket. He looked at the time and headed over to , he'd talk to the people who'd become a family to him there.

######inu has logged in######

formidableopponent: hey inu

rd: wb dude

hello: hey, asl inu

inu: hey rd, hey fo

hello: asl?

###jeremy has logged in###

smiles: hey jer!

letgo: wb jer

inu: hello people.

letgo: anyone else hate popups? I hate them so much!

smiles: lol sissi

inu: sissi?

letgo: yeah, sara and me are sisters

inu: whatever

jeremy: hello sara, letgo.

jeremy: Á¥ÂÇÝ¯Ö

inu: how'd you do that?

jeremy: magic

###letgo laughs and says, jer, how do you do that stuff?###

smiles: I have to go, bye sissi, bye jer!

###smiles has logged out###

hello: (says to inu) hey, asl?

inu: 16/m/lost

jeremy: hah, like that one!

letgo: anyone wanna learn how to do teh symbols?

hello: yeah

rd: sure

letgo: then press the F5 button on your keyboard

###hello has logged out###

###rd has logged out###

###inu has logged out###

Inu Yasha gave a sigh and got offline, knowing he'd been tricked. Looking at the clock, he decided to go to bed. The next morning he left for school, noting his father's absence again. Hey, he wasn't complaining. The less he saw of his father, the better. Inu Yasha grabbed his car keys and drove to school.

"Kouga, how's Shippo?" Sango asked.

"He's fine. Poor little guy has a cold though," Kouga answered.

"Really, cold's suck," Sango told him.

"Say, you guys hear what Miroku did?" Inu Yasha asked.

"What did he do now?" Sango and Kouga asked at the same time. Inu Yasha proceeded to inform his two friend's of Miroku's latest expedition.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, were you on tc last night?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, for a while," he answered.

"I didn't see you there," she told him.

"Oh, I got disconnected adn just stayed off," he told her. Just then the bell for first period rang. The four friends split ways and walked off to their different classes. When Inu Yasha arrived in first period, he noted Kikyo was absent. 'I wonder what she wanted to tell me last night,' he thought to himself. The day went by pretty good, he hadn't been sent to the office at all by the time he reached fourth period. About halfway through the class, he found a note sitting on his desk. Unfolding it, he began to read it's contents.

Inu Yasha,

Remember what I told you yesterday. Library, 5, be there.

Kagome.

He smirked and got up, throwing the paper away. After the school day was over, he left the building, waiting for his friends.

"You guys will have to ride with Kouga today," he told them.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"I have to work on my project with the princess," he sighed.

"Ouch, I feel for ya man," Miroku told his friend.

"Bye," he sighed, walking off to his car. He drove to the library and did his homework while he waited for Kagome.

"Hey Inu Yasha," she greeted him.

"Hello," he sneered.

"Let's just get started on the stupid project," she said.

"Yes," he agreed. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence.

After an hour, Kagome couldn't stand it and asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

He looked at her and said, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" She asked.

"Never mind," he sighed.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"Do you remember what I did when your father left you guys?" He asked her.

"Yeah, you stuck by me and helped me through his betrayal," she answered after a few moments. "You were a true friend."

"Unlike you," he growled. "Later," he said, walking off, not able to take any more of the conversation. Not knowing what to do, he drove off to his spot by the lake, sitting and watching the stars. He must have feel asleep, because the next thing he knew, someone was scrambling up the side of the rock.

"Wow, it's been forever since I've been here," Kagome announced to no one in particular. She sat by Inu Yasha, looking at the lake.

"Why are you here?" He asked after a while.

"I wanna know why you hate me," she sighed.

"Do your remember that promise we made as kids," he asked.

"What promise? Oh, do you mean the one where we said we'd always be friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, load of bull that was," he laughed.

"Yeah," she said softly.

"You really wanna know?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah," she said again.

"Do you remember when my mom died?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do, she was a second mom to me," Kagome answered.

"Really, well do you remember what happened afterwards?" He asked.

"I started hanging out with Eri and the others," Kagome replied. "I was scared of you, you were my best friend and you tried to die. I didn't want to lose you," she said slowly as it all came back.

"Yeah, so what do you do, but leave me alone, with no friends in the time when I needed friends the most," he said slowly.

"I'm sorry, really sorry," she said, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"You think saying sorry is going to help! When I needed a friend the most, no, not any friend, when I needed Ka, my best friend in the entire world, what did you do! You left me all alone! I really did want to die, you know the only reason I'm here is because of my brother. How many people do you think know that I tried to die! Just three, and nobody even knows what my life's like now! Sorry won't help!" Inu Yasha yelled, and much to her surprise, she found tears in his eyes. "Good bye, don't speak to me unless it's about the damn project," he told her. He got in his car and drove off.

Kagome sat on the rock, speechless, and in shock.

A/N: Wow, this was longer than the other's before it. Over a thousand words in this chapter. Well, we've finally gotten part of the past, and why he hates her guts. If you were Inu, would you hate her as well? I don't know if I would, but I doubt I'd be her friend. I'd probably wish her dead as well.

Oh, and the Teenchat part, just to clue you in, I go there every night but Saturday from 9:30 or so till about 11 if you want to chat with me. I'm in Singles Club, and user name is letgo. Yes, the letgo above is supposed to be me. Smiles is one of my "sisters" and Jeremy is a good friend of ours.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	5. Chapter 4

****

Nagataka

Chapter 4

Kagome sat on the rock for several hours, lost in thought at what Inu Yasha had said and at what she had done to him. When she finally looked at her watch, she was shocked to find she'd been up almost the entire night. Sighing, the teen climbed down and drove home, sneaking into her home like she'd done many a time before.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Her mother's voice asked. Kagome sighed and turned around, coming face to face with her mother.

"Out thinking about something mama," she sighed, hoping her mother would accept this answer.

"Really, are you sure you weren't out with that Hojo?" Her mother asked, ever suspicious of her teen daughter.

"I was not out with Hojo mama," Kagome replied. "Good night mama," Kagome said, walking upstairs to her room. She woke the next morning, alarm blaring in her ear, instantly awakening her. She dressed and left for school, meeting her friends outside the building.

"Hey Kagome," Hojo greeted her, giving her a kiss.

"Hello Hojo," Kagome answered.

"Awe, aren't you two so great together?" One of her friends said. The others agreed. They were about to say more things when loud yelling made them look at the student parking lot.

"INU YASHA!" His father roared at him, waking the teen. He sat up in his bed, taking a moment to actually wake up. His eyes were sore, and he had a minor headache, all due to Kagome who made him remember. He'd cried himself to sleep, though he'd never tell his friends, remembering his beloved mother.

"INU YASHA AKEMI, OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Screamed his father again. The man was surprised when his teen son did open his door.

"What do you want father?" Asked Inu Yasha.

"I want you out of my house. You do nothing to help around here, so I want you adn all your crap out of my house by this time tomorrow," his father told him. Inu Yasha stood shocked as his father left. 'What the hell?' He thought. Sighing, he packed all his stuff up, thankful he didn't have many things, and put it all in his car.

"Good bye and good riddance," he called out when he left. He drove to school, sitting in the parking lot, when it hit him. 'I have no home anymore. Where am I going to sleep? What am I gonna do about school? What about college? Maybe I should quit school, get a full time job. But that means I'm not going to have many job choices,' he thought. He looked at his watch and found it third period inside the school. He gave a sigh, and thought, 'Since I'm here, might as well go, it'll give me something to think about.' He got out and walked into the building, getting a late pass from the office. The bell for fourth period rang and he headed to the class.

"Class, I want you to work with your partner on your project," announced the teacher. 'Great,' Inu Yasha thought.

Kagome and her friends watched as two teens glared at each other, yelling stuff to the other.

"You whore!" One of them shouted.

"Well, at least I'm not hanging all over him like you do!" Yelled the other.

"You fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" Screamed the first girl. Two guys ran up to her, to restrain her from harming the other girl. "Aren't those Inu Yasha's friends?" Kagome muttered to herself. "I wonder what they're fighting about," she said louder.

"Oh, didn't you hear? The girl in the white dress is Kikyo Hiro, and the other is Sango Tama, and Sango likes that freak dog boy Inu Yasha and Kikyo is his ex. Apparently, Kikyo is pregnant with his kid and well, you can see how Sango's reacting," Ayumi replied. Kagome just stared at her friend.

"How do you know all that?" She asked.

"I heard Kikyo tell to that total hottie Naraku, who's her current boyfriend," Ayumi shrugged. The bell rang for class, and everyone headed inside. Fourth period, Inu Yasha finally arrived at school, and had not heard what the entire school knew. When the teacher told them to work with their partners, both teens looked at each other, both wondering what would happen after the previous night.

"Hey, is it true, about Kikyo, I mean?" Kagome asked during the class period.

"Huh, what about her?" He asked.

"About you and her," Kagome went on.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, curious, but annoyed.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked incuriously.

"Know what?" He asked, cocking his head.

"She says she's pregnant with your kid," Kagome told him. His face went pale, very pale, and he fainted. "Umm, Mr. Jones, my partner fainted, should I take him to the nurses office?" She asked. Everyone looked at her, and someone snickered.

"Yes," Mr. Jones sighed. "Please, take your Mr. Akemi down to the nurses office," he told the student. She nodded, and someone, a boy named Kouga, helped her out.

"Kouga, nice to see you again," the nurse nodded to the student. "How's Shippo?" She asked.

"Fine, although he's just getting over a cold," Kouga replied.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?" The nurse asked seeing Inu Yasha.

"He fainted," Kagome explained.

"Oh, Kagome, how nice tou see you as well," the nurse greeted her. "Thank you for bringing him down, why don't you two return to class," she told them. They nodded and headed back to class together.

"Who's Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"He's my little brother," Kouga replied. "He lives with our mom most of the time, but he's staying with my dad and me while she's out of town."

"My little brother's a pest, is yours?" She asked, curious.

"Yeah, he can be," chuckled the teen boy.

"Your friends with Inu Yasha, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Kouga answered, chuckling stopped.

"What's his home life like?" She asked, curious.

"You know, I'm not sure. I know his mom's dead and that he doesn't get along with his father, but that's it," Kouga admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Something he said," she answered. They reached the classroom, both lost in thought.

****

Lunchtime

"Hey, Miroku, you see Inu Yasha today?" Sango asked.

"No," Miroku answered, stopping his eating, then resuming.

"Hey you guys," Kouga greeted his two friends.

"Hey Kouga," Sango greeted him. She looked at Miroku in disgust as he wolfed down the food before him. "Kouga, have you seen Inu Yasha today?" She asked.

"Yeah, fourth period," he answered. "I had an interesting conversation with the princess today. Maybe she's not so bad," Kouga said to no one in particular. Miroku, who was taking a drink of some pop, spit all the pop out, right on Sango, who sat staring at Kouga, jaw dropping in shock. She didn't even notice she was covered in pop.

"Yeah, right," Miroku said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," Kouga insisted.

Inu Yasha sat in the nurses office, still in shock. Kagome walked into the room, bringing him lunch.

"Hey, you feeling better?" She asked. He didn't reply. "Well, I brought you lunch, I don't think you'd want to face going to the cafeteria at the moment, not with the way gossip spreads here," she said, sitting the tray next to him. "See you tomorrow," she said, walking towards the doorway.

"Th... thanks," his voice croaked out. She smiled. He looked at her smile and found his heart fluttering.

"Your welcome Inu," she said, walking out. her heart was racing in her chest.

A/N: Wow, I am liking this chapter a lot. Well, we finally know what Kikyo was going to tell Inu. We also know how Shippo and Kouga are related. I'm sure that most of you were thinking that Kouga was his father, and I was having a hard time deciding what their relationship should be.

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Merayna for that cool review you gave me for the first chapter. And I agree, the Inu Yasha section is going to the dogs (no pun intended). You guys really should check out her fic, A Class Apart, it's pretty good.

Oh, and Puppy Inu Yasha, it means Alternate Universe.

Anime is one tonight! I so love Saturday nights! Six hours of awesome shows, isn't that what life's all about?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Nagataka

Chapter 5

He sat in the nurses office the rest of the day. He thought of what Kagome had told him, and what he was going to do. He also thought about how he was finding it harder adn harder to hate Kagome. She's was being nice to him, like a friend would be. He shook his head and thought, 'That still doesn't change what she did. I can never forgive her for that.'

"Hey, sweetie, you gotta go home now," the nurse told him, interrupting his thoughts. 'Oh crap, where am I gonna live now? Dad kicked me out,' he remembered. "Okay," he said, his voice very dead like, which startled the nurse.

"What's wrong?" She asked, somewhat worried.

"Nothing," he sighed, leaving. He raced to his car, hoping to get out of the parking lot, and away from the school as quickly as possible. Miroku and Kouga were sitting on the trunk, while Sango was lying on the hood. He ignored them and opened the door.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Asked Sango. He didn't reply. His mind was full of thoughts, none of them having the slightest thing to do with his friends. Miroku, along with Kouga, who'd hopped off the trunk as soon they'd seen their friend, opened the car door, only to have all of his stuff in the backseat fall out.

"Shit!" Inu Yasha yelled, pounding the dash with his fist. He got out and put all the stuff back in the car's backseat.

"What's wrong with you?" Kouga asked.

"Just leave me the hell alone at the moment," Inu Yasha growled. He got back in and started the car. Sango, who was still on the hood, hopped off. Leaving his friends behind, Inu Yasha speed off, hoping that if he went fast enough, he could escape all the thoughts that tormented his mind. He slowed down when he reached the highway, not wanting to get a ticket. No, a ticket was the last thing he needed at the moment. Parking in a store's lot, he sat, and soon, fell asleep.

__

"INU! INU! Wait up!" A young girl's voice drifted to his ears. A young boy with violet eyes adn black hair turned around and laughed. He found it entertaining to tease his best friend. He stopped and waited for his friends to catch up, though she would never wait for him.

"Ka, happy birthday!" He told her.

"Thanks Inu!" She squealed. She looked at the lumpy package he'd handed to her. She opened it and out dropped a small chain that was part of one of those Best Friends Forever_ necklaces. She squealed again adn this time, gave him a hug._

"No problem Ka," he shrugged, a small blush kissing his cheeks.

"Inu, I love you, and you know what, if you ever need me, just say so, okay?" She told him.

"Okay," he answered, an even darker blush on his face.

"Pinky promise?" She asked, holding out her right pinky.

"Pinky promise," he said, taking her pinky and shaking it with his left like one would shake hands. Just then a shadow loomed over the two.

"A nagataka? Interesting," the tall boy said.

"A nagawha?" Asked the girl.

"A nagataka, it means childhood obligation. That means, it's a promise that you make when your a kid and you keep it forever," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Cool!" Both kids chimed at once. The older boy rolled his eyes and walked off.

Kagome sat at home, bored. On a sudden inspiration, she decided she'd call Inu Yasha and se if he wanted to come over so that they could work on the project. She dialed his number, it still implanted in her mind even after so many years of not using it.

"Hello?" A gruff male voice said.

"Hello, can I speak with Inu Yasha?" She asked.

"He's not here," the voice said, hanging up. She looked at the phone confused.

"Mama, I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in a bit," Kagome yelled, deciding to go over to the Akemi household.

"That's all you better be doing!" Her mother called back. Kagome sighed, but left, closing the door behind her as she walked across the street and down two houses to the left of her own. Giving a sigh, she knocked on the door. Almost instantly, it flew open to reveal a tall man with long black hair, and a powerful liquor stench hanging around him.

"Mr. Akemi?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Yes," sneered the man.

"Can I speak to Inu Yasha?" She asked.

"He doesn't live here anymore, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone," the man said to her.

"Do you know where he lives now?" Kagome asked, confused.

"No, and I really don't give a shit," he said, slamming the door in her face. She stood on the porch for several minutes in shock. 'What an asshole,' she thought. 'He was right, nobody does know what his home life is like, and now, it's got to be horrible. Was this why he was late to school this morning?' She thought as she walked home. She walked up to her room, homework forgotten as she thought. A phone ringing snapped her out of her thinking.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"We found dog boy, wanna come a torture him a little," it was Yuka on the phone.

"No, I don't feel well," she lied.

"Whatever, it's your loss," her friend said. The phone clicked and Kagome suddenly did fell sick. She took out a yearbook and looked for Kouga's picture. There it was, Kouga Watage. She pulled out a phonebook and looked for the last name Watage. She dialed the number after N. Watage, hoping it was Kouga' number.

"Hello?" A strange young voice answered the phone.

"Hello, is Kouga there?" Kagome asked.

"SHIPPO! GET AWAY FROM THE PHONE!" A voice roared.

"Yeah, he is," the cute little voice said. "Kouga, it's for you. It's a girl," he said. Kagome could practically see the scene at Kouga's house, there were times when Sota did things like what Shippo was doing to her.

"Hello?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Kouga, it's me, Kagome," Kagome told him.

"How'd you get this number?" He asked.

"Phone book," she shrugged, though he couldn't see it.

"Oh," Kouga replied.

"Is that your girlfriend your talking to?" Kagome could hear Shippo's voice say in the background.

"No," she heard Kouga reply.

"Kouga, do you know if Inu Yasha has a cell phone?" She asked.

"Yeah," Kouga's voice replied.

"Can I have his number?" She asked.

"Why?" Questioned Kouga.

"I can't reach him at his house," she lied.

"Oh, well, yeah," he said, giving her the number.

"Thank you, Kouga," she said after she'd gotten it.

"No problem, and hey can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Well, technically, you already did ask me a question, but sure," she replied.

"Why are you so interested in Inu Yasha lately?" He asked.

"It's complicated. It has to do with the past," she answered truthfully.

"Oh, well bye and I guess I'll see you Monday at school," Kouga said, hanging up. Kagome looked at the clock and decided to call Inu Yasha in the morning.

Inu Yasha sat in his car, awake, having a very fitful sleep. He got out of his car to sit and look at the stars for a bit. It was then when he noticed seven teens circled around him.

"Look, it's dog boy," one snickered.

"Where's your bitch, doggie?" Asked one.

"Yeah, well the hell is that prostitute Kikyo?" Asked another. They stood around him, and he knew he was greatly out numbered. He just took the abuse, knowing that if he reacted, they'd just stick around longer. A swift kick to the gut and several punches later, they left, though leaving the teen with a few mementos of what had happened.

A/N: Well, there's another glimpse of the oh-so-mysterious past, and how this story gets it's title. Nagataka, it's a cool word, don't you think. Oh, and that's it's real meaning as well.

Oh, and to my AnimeSpiral reviewer who commented that you liked how Inu wasn't a bully, I agree. Why is it in AU's that Inu has to be either:

A. A really weird guy that is gorgeous and popular, and has all the girls but Kagome and sometimes Sango, fawning over him.

B. A cool guy that has Kagome fawning over him that cannot drive under the speed limit.

C. Hurts Kagome, but still has her love him, and is a bully.

Or D. All of the above, and/or a mix of all of the above.

No, not my story, Inu is the kid who gets picked on, has a harder life than most and just struggles to get by dealing with the circumstances he's dealt with. In other words, he's like most of us. Now there a few AU's that are exceptions to that rule(s) but not many.

This chapter is dedicated to Puppy Inu Yasha in hopes she'll update some of her stories soon, and for being, at least in my opinion, a friend here on You guys really should read her work, her user name is PatrioticPuppy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	7. Chapter 6

****

Nagataka

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up at seven the next morning, instantly awake. Figuring she'd call around ten or so, she found herself bored. She went downstairs and made herself a quick breakfast, her grandfather already at the table eating a breakfast of his own.

"Kagome, are you doing anything this morning?" Her mother asked, coming downstairs, Sota right behind her.

"Not really mama," she answered.

"Good, then you can take Sota to his club meeting and go grocery shopping for me," her mother told her.

"Why do you need me to do that?" Kagome asked.

"I have to meet with a client this morning and can't," her mother answered.

"Okay, Sota, what time do you have to be at your meeting?" Kagome asked.

"About nine," he answered.

"Be ready to go in an hour," Kagome told her brother looking at the clock, knowing it would take about half an hour to get to the meeting.

"'Kay sis," the boy said. In about an hour, they left, Mrs. Hiragashi handing her daughter a grocery list, telling her not to go to that cheap store that they went to last time, she didn't like the coloring in the store. Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing that the store had the best prices around. Sota popped in the front, next to Kagome, who drove off to the next town, which had Sota's meeting place deep within it.

"Sota, what time should I pick you up?" She asked, dropping her brother off.

"Umm, about one or so," the boy answered.

"'Kay," Kagome said, driving off. She pulled into the parking lot of the cheap store her mother hated. When she drove around looking for a parking spot, she spotted a car that she thought looked familiar. She drove up to it, curious, and gasped in horror at what she saw.

"Sir, are you okay?" A guy's voice asked Inu Yasha. He groaned slightly, pain coursing throughout his body. Something wasn't right with him, he knew that much.

"Inu Yasha! Are you okay? Please, say something," a girl's voice cried out. He knew that voice form somewhere, but couldn't place where at the moment, his head was fogged up and he couldn't think straight.

"Someone calm her down!" The guy's voice yelled. Inu Yasha felt himself lifted up onto something, and put into a moving vehicle.

"Miss, do you know that young man?" A medic asked Kagome.

"Yeah, he's an old friend," she answered, only lying slightly.

"Would you be willing to come with us and maybe contact his family for us?" Asked the medic.

"Yeah, I can do that," Kagome answered.

"Come on, you can ride in the ambulance," he told her. She nodded and climbed into the back, where she was directed to sit by his head.

"Miss, what's his name?" Asked another medic.

"Inu Yasha Akemi," she answered.

"Age?" The medic asked.

"16, 17 in three months," she answered, remembering that fact.

"Does he have any family?" Asked the medic from earlier.

"Yeah, his dad and half brother," she answered. "But don't bother trying to reach his father. His dad kicked him out of the house they lived in," she informed them.

"How old's his brother?" Asked the same medic.

"Umm, let's see, Sess is about six year's older than us, so he should be about 22," Kagome answered.

"About?" Asked the medic, raising a brow.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I was around Sess, but I think his 22 birthday was a month ago," she answered, feeling nervous. They asked her other various questions and soon they arrived at the hospital, where Kagome was subjected to waiting nervously in the waiting room. She tried reading a magazine, but couldn't concentrate. It wasn't until she saw someone talking on their cell phone that she remembered Inu Yasha's friends. With hands shaking slightly, she called Kouga, his being the only number she knew.

"Hello?" She heard Kouga's voice say.

"Kouga, Inu Yasha's in the hospital," she blurted out.

"Okay, now can I go back to- WHAT!" Kouga yelled out, her words trickling into his head. "Why's he there?"

"Don't know, I found him in a parking lot adn called 911," she answered.

"I'll be there in a half an hour, can you call Miroku and Sango for me?" He asked, halfway out the door.

"I don't know their numbers," she admitted. He gave them to her and hung up. She called each of the other two teens and soon, Inu Yasha's three friends where at the hospital as well.

"What's wrong with Inu Yasha!" Sango yelled at her, shaking the other teen girl.

"They haven't said yet," Kagome said, head down.

"Does his family know?" Miroku asked, calm as ever.

"No, I don't know Sess's number and there's no way in hell I'm calling his good for nothing father," Kagome replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sess?" Miroku asked, looking at her oddly.

"What, that's what Inu Yasha and I always called him when we were kids. Sesshoumaru is pretty hard for kids to say, and it's kinda stuck over the years," she answered.

"Oh," was Miroku's reply. Just then a doctor came into the room.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "Is anyone here for Mr. Akemi?" Almost instantly the four teens were next to the doctor.

"What's wrong with Inu Yasha?" Sango asked, tears in her eyes as well.

"He's got quite a bit of internal bleeding," the doctor answered. He left the teens who stared at each other in shock. It wasn't until Kagome's cell phone rang that they realized they'd been standing for over ten minutes.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"KAGOME HIRAGASHI! WHERE ARE YOU!" Her mother's voice screamed at her. "YOU FORGOT TO PICK UP YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME OVER AN HOUR AGO!" Screeched Kagome's mother. "YOU EVEN STOOD POOR HOJO UP FOR YOUR DATE! AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T SAID WHERE YOU'RE AT YET. I'M WAITING," her mother's voice continued.

"Mama, I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick up Sota, but I'm at the hospital. A friend of mine was hurt badly," she apologized.

"Yeah, you're sorry my ass," her mother answered coldly.

"Mama, you know what, you're a real bitch," Kagome told her mother, hanging up adn turning her phone off. The three teens looked at her shocked.

"I can't believe you actually said that to your own mother," Kouga finally said.

"It's the truth, and believe me, what just happened, that's little compared to what she's like most of the time," she shrugged.

"Hey, Kagome, why did you say earlier that you wouldn't call Inu Yasha's father?" Sango asked later that day. The guys had gone out to get some food for them.

"He didn't tell you guys?" She asked.

"Tell us what?" Sango asked, cocking her head and looking at Kagome oddly.

"His dad kicked him out of the house," Kagome told Sango.

"Wha... what?" Stuttered the teen girl.

"Yeah, I don't know when he did, but I'm guessing it was not that long ago," Kagome replied. They sat in silence and soon the two guys were back with food. Having nothing else to do, the four teens ate. They watched the sun go down and various people as they came and went.

"Kids, why don't you go home? We have your phone numbers and we'll call you if anything happens to your friend," a nurse said to them around ten that night.

"Kouga, can you take me to where I left my car?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," he replied. The four teens got into Kouga's car and he dropped Kagome off. She sat in her car and sighed, exhausted. 'Maybe I should just stay in my car and wait until tomorrow to go home,' she thought. She drove home, dreading her mother.

"Kagome, how dare you call me that," her mother said, slapping her daughter on the cheek. Kagome sighed and stood there, taking whatever her mother threw at her without a protest. She was to tired to care at the moment and blocked out most of what her mother said. "Go to bed you worthless little brat," her mother told her after a while. Kagome happily obliged, almost asleep already. 'Worrying really took a lot out a person,' she thought. She walked upstairs to her room and fell onto her bed, still fully dressed, shoes and all.

She woke when her phone rang. Lifting her head, she said groggily, "Hello?"

"Miss Hiragashi?" A female voice asked.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, still half asleep.

"I have called to inform you that Mr. Akemi is now awake and speaking," the voice said to her. Kagome snapped wide awake.

"Thank you!" She said, hanging up. She looked at her outfit, and changed her shirt, hoping that nobody would recognize that she was wearing the same pants as the ones she'd worn the day before. She drove to the hospital, the others coming just a few moments after she arrived. The four looked at each other and walked into the building, nervous.

"He would like to speak to each of you separately," the nurse told them. They nodded.

"I'll go first," Miroku volunteered. He followed the nurse.

"Hey buddy," Inu Yasha heard Miroku's voice say.

"Hey idiot," Inu Yasha said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Miroku asked, noting all the bandages on his friend.

"You don't even wanna know," Inu Yasha said. The two talked for about twenty minutes.

"Well, I should let someone else come in, can't hog you all to myself," Miroku grinned.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fair to the others," Inu Yasha answered. Miroku walked out of the room and Sango came in.

"Hey Sango," Inu Yasha greeted his friend.

"Hey," she said meekly. "What the hell happened to you?" She commented on seeing all the bandages.

"Not much, I was jumped by some freaks," he told her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, when Sango asked, "Inu Yasha, why didn't you tell me and the guys that your father kicked you out of the house?"

He paled, and stuttered out, "Ho.. how did yo.. you kno... know that?" She didn't answer, but got up and left. Kouga came in next.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked.

"Look at me and take a guess on how I'm feeling," Inu Yasha replied. They laughed for a few moments.

"Well, see you later pal," Kouga said when he left.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied. Just when he was expecting some peace after his friends left, the door opened and in came Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Visiting you," she answered. "Well, they cleaned you up quite a bit. You look better now."

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"It was horrible seeing you in the parking lot. I can't believe what they did to you, it was sickening," she went on.

"Were you the one that found me?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yeah," she said.

"Thank you," he replied. She felt her heart speed up to a million miles an hour.

"That's what friends are for," she whispered. "Bye," she said, getting up to leave. She stopped when she felt a warm hand on her arm. Her heart jumped up to her throat and she felt dizzy.

"Really, thank you, you saved my life," he said to her, letting go of her arm. When she was gone, he felt at ease, though his heart still was beating like crazy, and he wondered what these feelings he had for her were.

'Were they hate? Were they friendship and trust? Or were they something else? Could it be that he was falling for her?' He thought. He shook his head and went to sleep, not wanting to admit to himself the truth.

A/N: Hello! I would like to say good morning, seeing as I wrote this at 8 am in the morning. It really is hard waiting around at a hospital. Also, the story is getting fluffy. This story is gonna be fluffy, something I do not write well, yet in my reviews, you say that I do. Odd. Oh well, I better stop rambling tonight. Oh, and one more note. I know I said I'd have a schedule for this story and update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but now I think I'll just whenever. Wow, five pages, that's a record for this story. Most chapters are about 3 maybe 4. Well, Ja!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Nagataka

Chapter 7

Kagome drove herself home, strangely happy. When she got home and looked at her messages on her phone, she sighed at the number of them and turned them on to listen.

"Hey Kagome, where are you? I've tried calling your cell phone but I guess you've got it off. You forget about our date yesterday or something? Call me." Hojo's voice said.

"Kagome! Hey girl, Hojo just called me adn asked if you were at my place. Where you at? It's not like you to have your cell off. Well see ya tomorrow!" Eri's voice told her.

"Kagome, so, where are you? You still sick or something. Remember, you and me are going shopping tonight, so you better be there or I'm coming after you," Yuka told her.

"Kagome, so, are you mad at us or something? Everyone's looking for you. You've got us worried, so will you please come and tell us that your fine." Ayumi pleaded.

"Hey girl, Yuka again. You missed out on some good entertainment. Remember when I called you to tell you we found dog boy? Well, you missed out on beating him up. Man, he was like a pathetic little puppy. Hahahahahahaha," Yuka's laughter filled the room, Kagome feeling sick.

"Hey, it's Kouga," Kouga's voice came on. "And Sango!" Sango's voice joined in. "Hey Kagome, I, Miroku am here as well," Miroku's voice said. "We were wondering if you'd like to come over to my place and throw a party for Inu Yasha, you know, with them releasing him form the hospital in a few days and all. We're not inviting that many people, so it'll be, you know, small and quiet, just a few friends having fun," Kouga's voice said. Kagome looked at the machine in interest. "You have my number, so just call me if your interested," Kouga's voice finished. Her phone rang at the exact moment the message finished, and Kagome looked at her caller id, inwardly groaning when she saw that Hojo was her caller.

"Hey Hojo," she greeted.

"Hey sweetie pie," Hojo's voice said. "Listen, we missed out date last night, but let's go out tonight."

"Sure, I guess," she answered.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven," he answered, the phone clicking in her ear. All to soon, Yuka came by to pick Kagome up to go shopping.

"Yuka, how about next weekend, I've got a date with Hojo tonight," Kagome told her friend.

"Sure," Yuka replied. "I wish I had a boyfriend," she sighed. "Well, later girl, you have to tell me about what you do!" Yuka said, leaving. Kagome went to her closet and started pulling things out, trying to decide what to wear. It was then that she realized she hadn't showered for a few days. Hopping into the shower, she cleaned herself, though when she got out, she felt the same. Pulling on a pair of hip huggers and a small, tummy showing shirt. Just so her mother wouldn't notice, Kagome put on a denim jacket and buttoned it up, glad that the spring evening was cool enough that her jacket wouldn't seem out of place. She got into Hojo's car and he drove them to the movies. Getting them a bucket of popcorn and a large drink to share, the couple settled into watch the movie. It wasn't until later, when they were making out in the back of his car that she noticed she wasn't excited about being with him like she normally was. No, she felt bored.

"Goodnight my darling," Hojo said to her when he dropped her off at her home. They shared a quick good night kiss, then she went inside. Going into the bathroom she and Sota shared, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. 'I still look the same, but I'm not the same. When did I start to change? When did I start to become real?' She questioned herself, knowing that until that moment, her life had been one big fake play, and she was only an actor in it. 'And a crummy play it was too,' she thought, a faint smile on her lips.

She went into her room, and dressed in her pj's, knowing what she'd do tomorrow, hoping it was the right decision to make. 'Tomorrow, I begin my new life, I become the real me.'

Inu Yasha was worried, how was he going to pay for the hospital bills? Luckily, he was able to contact Sesshoumaru, who'd paid for them for his little brother.

"So, you gotta place to stay?" Asked the older Akemi son.

"Yeah, here," Inu Yasha retorted.

"You can't stay here forever, you need somewhere to stay for good," Sesshoumaru told his little brother.

"You know a place that let's people stay for free and will let me stay at the same school. I am not going to a homeless shelter!" He yelled at his brother.

"What about your friends?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"Miroku would be the only one," Inu Yasha sighed. He called Miroku's house, letting his brother explain his situation to Mrs. Botan, Miroku's mother. Luckily, the teen was released the next day, adn which he went to living with the Botan's Wednesday, he was back in school, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"So, Kouga, I'll go," Kagome told the teen boy at school on Monday.

"Great, it'll mean something to Inu Yasha if your there," Kouga said, running off. She watched as he met up with Sango adn Miroku, telling them. They both flashed grins her way.

"Hey Kagome," Ayumi's voice said form behind her.

"Hey Ayumi," Kagome greeted, her voice somewhat dull.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Nothing," Kagome told her friend. She turned around and found Eri and Yuka with Ayumi.

"So, you guys want to go shopping on Thursday?" Yuka asked, who Kagome secretly called a shopaholic.

"I can't, I've got other plans," Kagome told her friends.

"Oh, well the three of us can go," Eri said.

"Sounds good to me," Ayumi agreed.

"Kagome, what are you doing Thursday?" Yuka asked.

"Oh, not much, just hanging out with a few friends," she blurted out, not realizing what she'd said until she saw the shocked looks on her friend's faces.

"So, we're not your friends anymore are we?" Eri asked, all in Kagome's face.

"You guys, I didn't mean it like that!" Kagome tried desperately.

"Come on, I think it's easy tell Kagome doesn't wan us around, since we're not her friends anymore," Yuka went on to say. The three walked away, not looking at her, other than Ayumi's sparing glance as the three rounded the corner. Kagome sat on the floor, shocked that her so called "friends" would just dump her like that. 'But isn't that what you did to Inu Yasha when his mom died four years ago?' A nagging voice in her head said to her. She went to class, and the rest of the day, hoping to get home without having a small breakdown. She had just reached her car when Hojo called.

"Hello," Kagome said weakly.

"Kagome I think we should see other people," he said, hanging up almost immediately. She looked at the phone in shock, but instead of being sad, she felt strangely happy, as though a weight had been lifted.

A/N: And that's where I'm going to end this chapter. Well, things are looking a little better fro Inu but they're looking bad for Ka. Of course, knowing me, that will change soon. I mean, I've got part of the ending already finished. Heck, it was finished before this story was made. everything in this story leads up to one scene that's firmly implanted in my head. I can't wait until it's time to write the scene. Only, I'm coming at a lose on how to make Inu's life miserable. I've already got a Kikyo thing ready, you know about the baby, only, wait until you learn the truth! Where has Kikyo been anyways, she hasn't shown up for a few chapters now. What's she up to?

Also, sorry, for not updating last night, but I've got a lot of things happening right now. I mean, I'm posting this chapter at the library and not home. Be glad I have all finished documents uploaded the day I finish them.

Some replies to SOME reviews:

Inu Kaiba: I don't write fluff, at least, not until this story and Humans, which isn't all that fluffy, no matter what Kagomes Shadow says. Oh, and do you like Kaiba form YGO? I think Seto's cool, but Mokuba's really cool. Seto's a bishie.

remixer-69er: First of all, sorry, if I messed up your name, I'm doing this by memory. You are correct, only not Naraku, but another guy. That has been planned out from the very beginning, though originally, it was Naraku. I'm working on the chapter this is all in right now.

Sarah the Original: Yes, they did IT. But, like I told remixer, it's someone else's. It is a ploy to separate the two, but, it's is also a way to make him depressed. He has to be depressed becuase he has to... Opps, gettign ahead of myself.

It's not that I like those people or anything (I love all my reviewers!) It's just they had some questions or comments that I figuered could be answered. Also, if anyone reads the replies, you might be able to fighure out what it all means. Also, there is probably around 12 or 13 chapters for this story, so the end is near.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	9. Chapter 8

****

Nagataka

Chapter 8

Inu Yasha couldn't sleep. He didn't know what was keeping him up, but there was something, and it was persistent. Heaving a sigh, he got up and walked out, sitting on the Botans's porch. He sat on their porch swing and let his feet dangle as he slowly rocked back and forth, his mind wandering, not really thinking of anything. Inside, he knew how the family was. Mr. and Mrs. Botan were asleep in their room, Miroku in the room he now shared with Inu Yasha. They didn't have to deal with the things he was having to.

'It's not fair,' he thought, to many feelings to name coursing through him. 'Why I am cursed with this life?' He sighed, knowing it would be a long while until he could sleep, so he sat on the swing, watching the moon. He was lulled into a half sleep when a loud crash made his eyes shoot open.

"Kagome, where have you been?" "So we're not your friends anymore I guess?" "Come on, the princess is waiting and we can't keep her waiting." "Look, it's her, she thinks she's so high and mighty," Kagome heard the voices say in her head as she dreamt. She sat up and looked around her room, wishing that it wasn't so pink. 'Puck pink,' she thought to herself. She sighed and got dressed, knowing she'd never be able to sleep, grabbing her keys as she left the room. Finding herself bored, she drove around, hoping to find something to do. She wasn't paying to much attention adn found herself hitting another car. Both cars stopped and the drivers got out.

"I'm really sorry, " she apologized. She looked at the guy and thought she'd seen him before.

"It looks like it's just a fender bender," he replied.

"Really, I should I have been paying better attention," she answered. "Let me give you my number so you can contact me." He shrugged, and said, "Sure, why don't I give you mine as well." They wrote down each others phone numbers and exchanged them.

"By the way, my name's Kagome," she told him as he walked back to his car. he stopped and turned around.

"Kagome Higurashi?" He said, almost not believing what she'd told him.

"Yeah, how'd you know my name?" She asked.

"It's me, Sesshoumaru," he said, clearly hearing her gasp. "Kagome, what are you doing out so late?" He asked, about half an hour later at the coffee shop that was open 24 hours a day. She looked into her latte, and took a drink.

"I couldn't sleep," she sighed. He smiled and the two chatted for a long while. Sooner than they realized the sun was rising. He smiled and said to her, "Well, good bye Kagome, it was interesting chatting with you."

Inu Yasha looked down the street and saw that two cars had hit each other. The drivers were talking, and it looked like they knew it each other, because they drove off, one following teh other. He shrugged adn went in, getting himself a bowl of cereal. He personally detested the kinds of cereal Haru Botan bought, but it was all they really had that he could eat without waking the house. When he finished the bowl, he went upstairs and was finally able to get to sleep after a bit.

The next thing he knew, Miroku was shaking him awake. He groaned slightly, but got up when Miroku threatened to bring out the super soaker. Looking out the window as he drove himself, Sango and Miroku to school, he felt the day feel dreary already, rain pouring. The four walked inside, Kouga being sick having caught his brother's cold, or at least, that was what they told Inu Yasha.

"Teachers, please let the following students out of class: Inu Yasha Akemi, Miroku Botan, Kagome Hiragashi, Kikyo Hiro, Naraku Tama, Sango Tama, and Kouga Watage. They will not be returning to class," the principal's voice crackled in through the PA system. Inu Yasha could practically hear the class's thought's as he left, Sango coming with him because they had fifth hour together. The little group met up in front of the office and filed in together, not looking at one another.

"Hello, please, have a seat," the principal told the students. Each one sat in a spot, though Inu Yasha opted for his spot. Seeing Inu Yasha's feet on his desk, the principal rolled his eyes. The group looked at each other, not including Naraku, shooting looks at the others.

Finally, Miroku cleared his throat, and asked, "Umm, sir, why are we here?"

"Ahh, yes, it's about a nasty rumor floating around that concerns two of our students, Mr. Akemi there, and Miss Hiro also," the principal told them.

"And what would that be?" Miroku asked, though he knew.

"Well, apparently, someone is saying that Miss Hiro is pregnant with Mr. Akemi's child," the principal said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence.

"It's not a rumor," Kikyo spoke softly. The principal paled visibly when she said that.

"If it's just about the two of them, why have all of us come down here?" Miroku asked, clearly speaking what was on everyone's minds.

"Well, most of you are friends of the two and we wanted to inform you as well," the principal said, coughing slightly. "Well, why don't you return to class," he dismissed them. The students walked away, going off to their different classes.

That night, Kagome drove over to Kouga's, Sango and Miroku in her car with her, Inu Yasha sitting next to her in the front, seemingly out of it, which he had been since they'd left the principal's office that afternoon. She pulled into Kouga's driveway. They got out, and when they walked in, they were surprised to find out how much work Kouga had done. Inu Yasha's spirits were lifted somewhat, though he was still pretty down. It wasn't much longer that Kagome bailed. She felt like an outcast there. Driving out to the lake, she sat on teh rock. She was finding herself coming out here more and more often.

__

A young girl, around ten or eleven sat at on the steps of her home, crying softly. She could hear her mother's sobs inside, her little brother playing with his blocks in the living room, not really getting why his big sister and mother were so sad. A boy about the girl's age was walking by her house when he heard her crying. Not even bothering to ask why she was crying, or if he could even come in her yard, the boy ran up to the girl, and gave her a hug, drying her face for her. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ka, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad, he left us. He left us for good like he always threatened he would," she sobbed, soaking his sleeve. They sat like that for a while. Finally, after many minutes, she stopped, glad Inu, her best friend was there for her.

"Ka, wanna go to the lake? We can go sit on our rock and look at the lake," he offered. She smiled, he knew how she loved looking at the lake. It was their spot they'd found when they were little. The only other person who knew of it was Sesshoumaru, but he never went to it. They walked the distance, and climbed onto the rock. She shivered and leaned on him, like she always had. he was her unbreakable pole that kept her from flying out to far and hurting herself. Teh two didn't really have other friends, they didn't feel they needed any other friends.

"Inu, I love you," she whispered to him, though so softly, she doubted he'd heard it.

Kagome sat up, hearing someone climbing up the side of the rock. It was Inu Yasha. He sat down next to her. They watched the lake, full moon over head.

"Do you remember what you said to me when your dad left you guys?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No," she answered.

"You said you loved me," he told her. Form where she sat, she could smell faint traces of alcohol on his breath. "Is it true now?" He asked.

"Inu Yasha, are you drunk?" She asked, almost fearfully.

God, my life's going down the drain," he said to himself. Just then, a cell phone rang. It was Kagome's.

"Hello?" She asked.

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU! GETTING YOUR ASS HOME NOW!" Her mother's voice yelled at her. Kagome turned off the phone adn set it down on the rock, which was a good thing because almost as soon as she did, Inu Yasha pushed her into teh water. She glared at him, but tugged on his foot, pulling him into the water as well. He grinned and splashed her, which she did back at him. The two played in the water, under a full moon's gaze, unaware that something big that would change everyone's lives was just around the corner.

A/N: Hey everyone, how are you. I'm happy. Out of the two websites that this is posted on, I've got 24! reviews for this story at this moment. I was hoping to get maybe a dozen or so by the time it was finished.

I know UI haven't dedicated the last few chapters, but I would like to dedicate this story to Yami's girl who has reviewed almost every chapter so far. If you were wondering, the two sites I've got this story on are and I use the same user name for both. Most of my work is on for the people out there. Linkin Park so Rocks! Mike Shinoda is the best! Just like Live in Texas is the best! Peace until next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	10. Chapter 9

Nagataka

Chapter 9

Kagome sat at her desk, depressed. It had been four months since that night at the lake, and Inu Yasha acted like he hated her again. She knew that she was in love with him, but she didn't know how he felt about her. Unfortunately, he was back with Kikyo, who was now seven months along.

Miroku and Sango were going out now, though Sango still harbored her crush on Inu Yasha. Kouga and Kagome were friends, but they weren't close. And Kagome's old friends, they still ignored her and even spat at her sometime sin the hall. Yuka and Hojo were now going out. Sesshoumaru was engaged to a girl named Rin, and Kagome was happy for the couple.

She sighed, class was boring. All the teachers were boring and she had nothing to do. She got out a blank piece of paper and began to doodle, something she rarely did. When the bell rang, she looked at the doodle and was amazed by how good it was. She blushed though and put it away. She'd drawn Inu Yasha the way he looked when he was sitting on the rock.

Inu Yasha cursed, he'd stubbed his toe that morning and it hurt. Kikyo sat next to him in his car, Miroku and Sango in the backseat. The three looked at him, and he really wished he was somewhere else at the moment. It didn't help that a certain someone was constantly in his thoughts.

"Inu Yasha, I've decided on a name," Kikyo told him softly later on that day.

"Really, what?" He asked.

"Koryu or Yoko," she replied. He leaned back in his seat, wishing he was with anyone else but her. It wasn't until they got back together that he remembered why they had broken up. He found her dull, she found him to angst.

"That's' good Kikyo," he replied after a moments silence. He silently sighed. He leaned over and turned on the radio, driving Kikyo home. He dropped her off, and being the gentleman he was, he even walked her up to her door. Only after he did that did he sigh out loud. Having nothing better to do, he drove out to the lake. He sat on the rock, alone, wishing he wasn't.

'Man, it's been ages since I was here,' he thought. 'Where do the time fly these last four months? It's seems like just yesterday I was here that night with her. I wonder how she feels about me, because no matter how many times I try to convince myself and Kikyo, we both know that we don't love each other. I don't even think we were in love to begin with.'

Kagome sat on the beach of the lake, silent sobs wracking her body. Her mother was getting even more suspicious of her and why she kept coming home later and later each night. Not one person knew that she came out to the lake, sobbing her heart out. Sitting with her knees pulled up tightly to her chest, head facedown in her knees, she didn't realize when someone sat down by her.

"Hon, why are you crying?" A feminine voice asked.

"The guy I'm in love with hates me, I just know he does! Why else would he torture me everyday with always making it so obvious that he's with Kikyo," Kagome sobbed.

"Who's the boy?" Asked the woman.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome sobbed on.

"Little Inu Akemi?" The woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, though it's been a long time since someone's called him that," Kagome replied, sobs stopping. She looked up and gasped.

"Really?" Asked the departed spirit of Mrs. Akemi, mother of Inu Yasha. Kagome screamed, and found herself being shaken awake.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" A guy's voice told her. Her eyes fluttered open and she found Inu Yasha sitting next to her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She tried to say something, but couldn't, knowing that if she opened her mouth, only sobs would come forth, so she simply nodded yes instead. He felt her forehead, noting that she looked pale. He drew his hand back almost immediately, she was burning up. "Your burning up," he said, feeling almost immediately stupid. She didn't say anything, but instead, fainted in his arms. He looked at her and sighed, then picked her up, surprised at how light she was.

"Don't take me home," a faint voice said from his backseat. It was Kagome.

"Okay, why not?" He asked, looking at her in the mirror.

"I hate it," she replied. Just then, he heard her stomach growl in hunger.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" He asked, as his stomach mimicked hers.

"No, I'm not hungry," she replied, just as her stomach growled again, louder and fiercer this time.

"Bull, I can tell your hungry, I can see the hunger in your eyes," he told her.

"I'm not hungry!" She yelled at him. She felt drained of energy almost immediately. He noted her quietness. Stopping the car, he turned around and looked at her.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked. She didn't answer. "Kagome, tell me," he demanded. This time she muttered something. "Huh? I couldn't hear what you said," he informed her.

"Three days ago," she said louder this time. He looked at her in shock. Just now noting how thin she'd become. It also explained why she'd been so light.

"We are getting some food," he told her, heading into Tony's. About ten minutes later, he came back, food and drink with him. "Here," he said, handing her a slice of pizza and a drink. She took a tentive sip of the drink and was surprised to find that it was lemonade.

"Huh, how'd you know lemonade was my favorite?" She asked.

"I remembered," he grinned, taking a bite of his pizza slice. She looked at her pizza, feeling sick to her stomach, but taking a bite to please Inu Yasha. "See, it's not that hard," he told her. Later, when she was alone in the girl's bathroom, she threw it all up, feeling better afterwards.

Inu Yasha was worried about Kagome. It'd been a week since they'd eaten pizza at Tony's but he could swear that she was getting thinner and thinner. Like she wasn't eating. One day at lunch, he watched her. He saw how she ate everything on her tray, and he felt better that at least she was eating. But he still felt something was wrong with her. The next day at lunch, he invited her to sit with them. She sat between Kouga and Sango, who had broken up with Miroku, though not to anyone's surprise. She again ate all of her food. But, after lunch, she excused herself to use the restroom. He later heard some girls talking about how someone had thrown up in the restroom that Kagome had used, after lunch and how it now stank. The next day, he the same thing happened. This time, he talked to her, and he could smell vomit on her. That night, he made an anonymous call to a crisis line. He told the person on the other side about Kagome, and they told him what to do.

"Kagome, will you come here?" He asked her the next day.

"What?" She asked dully. He looked in her eyes and was shocked to find the once lively orbs now dull, almost lifeless.

"You need help," he stated.

"No I don't," she replied.

"Kagome, you've got an eating disorder for crying out loud! You need medical help," he felt like yelling at her. Instead, he told her, "Kagome, I think you've got an eating disorder."

"I don't," she glared at him.

"Well, will you go to the hospital and at least have them do a check up on you. Your too thin to be healthy," he told her.

"I'm perfectly fine," she answered him. "And I don't need to go to the hospital for some chump to tell me that. So I've gotten thin, so what. I've been running two miles a day," she told him.

"Please," he asked, eyes looking at her pleadingly.

"No," she glared, staring him straight in the eye. She went to walk off, but tripped and fell. She let out a scream, so loud and heart wrenching it seemed unearthly. People looked at her, many rushing over.

"Someone get the nurse!" Sango yelled. Apparently, she and the rest of his friends had been nearby, and had somehow wormed themselves up to Kagome. Minutes later, the nurse came rushing out to Kagome. She took one look at Kagome and called to the students, "Does anyone have a cell phone?" About half the crowd held one up, even though students were forbidden to bring them to school. "Someone call the hospital."

About twenty minutes later, Kagome was rushed to the hospital, the principal accompanying her. Inu Yasha and his friends, plus quite a few others visited her.

"What's with the IV?" He asked, raising a brow.

"It's the only way my body will absorb food safely," she told him. "You were right, aren't you going to gloat?"

"Why would I gloat? I was right, but do you know how much worse that makes me feel? I wish I was wrong, I don't want to be right," he told her. She smiled at him, and her visitors left, leaving her alone.

A/N: Kami, that chapter was hard to write. To many memories came to me and it's hard not to cry. At least Kagome's getting help. Sorry, a friend of mine, she had both anorexia and bulimia, which is common actually. Most people who have one, usually, have the other as well. Well, my friend didn't' get help quickly enough, and when she did, it didn't help, and her parents told the hospital to pull the plug on her. They didn't want to see their youngest daughter suffer.

Okay, somethign I find hilarious is that everyone tells me to update quickly on this story. You guys haven't realized that I update daily (or alomost daily) on this story. Abotut eh only day I haven't updated on is Saturday, but that's my tv night.

Well, you know what I said in the AN for chapter 7, the 8th chapter of the story, that I wouldn't be able to update as much? Well, that's no more. We got our truck back. Sorry, our truck got stolen, and I couldn't go online because we were waiting for the SBPD to call us. Plus, I couldn't get on the computer for a few days, due to family issues, my grandma was in the hospital for heart surgery. Luckily, it went well and she's back home. Well, Ja till the next chapter! WSR rules! (The group I'm a part of on )

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	11. Chapter 10

****

Nagataka

Chapter 10

Kagome sat in her room, crying her heart out silently. Her roommate, Jennifer, was out. It was a month later, and Kagome was in rehab. Inu Yasha hadn't visited at all, and it was tearing her apart. The others, Sango, Kouga, and Miroku visited her often, but it still didn't help as much as seeing Inu Yasha would. But what would she say to him. That she was still in love with him and that he should give up being Kikyo's boyfriend, to leave Kikyo just as she was about to have her baby? That wouldn't be fair to the unborn child and though she sincerely wished that Kikyo wasn't pregnant with Inu Yasha's child, Kagome couldn't find herself wishing the child dead. The child was innocent to everything and even though it was at the cost of her happiness, Kagome didn't want harm to fall to the child. It was an innocent, it hadn't been the one to get Kikyo pregnant, or the one that drove Inu Yasha away from Kagome originally.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer's voice asked. Kagome looked up to see her roommate watching her.

"Just thinking," Kagome replied.

"'Kay, I was just wondering," and with that, the blond haired girl left Kagome alone. 'Always alone, why must it be so?' She thought. 'Why am I so pitiful? Why am I here? I can't be here, I can't be any where. I can only be with him. Even though he's broken my heart, I need to be with him. I need to be with Inu Yasha.'

Inu Yasha sat at his desk in third hour, pencil tapping away at the desk like there was no tomorrow. He was nervous, anyone with a brain, and working eyes, could see that. She was due any day now, and he was on edge, waiting for the call, yelling at him to get his butt over at the hospital. It was two months after Kagome had gone to the hospital and rehab. He felt kinda guilty about not going and seeing her, but he couldn't. He couldn't go there.

After school, his cell phone rang. He answered and found that it was Kaede, Kikyo's little 8 year old sister, who told them Kikyo had had her baby. He told her that he'd be over in about twenty minutes or so when his cell phone rang again. This time it was Kagome's mother, telling him that Kagome was released form rehab that day. He and the others piled in Inu Yasha's car and they drove to the hospital to see Kikyo and the baby.

"Hey Kikyo," Inu Yasha greeted the exhausted new mother.

"Inu.. Yasha?" She asked, half drugged.

"Yeah, I'm here," he told her, holding her hand between his own.

"It's a boy," she replied.

"Koryu," he said aloud.

"Yeah, Koryu Akemi," Kikyo answered.

"I'm going to go see him right now, okay? I'll be back," he whispered in her ear. He asked to see the nursery, adn a nurse led him there, even pointing out where his son was. He took one look at the child and knew. It wasn't his. 'I can't believe that whore! I can't believe she cheated on me! And with my best friend at that!' He thought. He stormed out of the building, the others giving him worried looks. He sat in his car and broke down crying. All the emotions he had that had accumulated for the last few years were pouring out of him now. He drove through the pelting rain, and found himself back at the home he'd grown up in. The house looked nice, and there was a very nice car sitting in the driveway. Drying his tears, he got out of the car, and walked up to the front door, knocking on it, though it felt very weird to be knocking on the door of this house. The door opened and revealed a very nice looking woman.

"Hello?" Asked the woman.

"Is this the Akemi residence?" He asked.

"Of course it is, do you need Katsutoshi?" Asked the woman. Suddenly, Inu Yasha felt sick to his stomach. Only his mother was allowed to call his father Katsutoshi.

"Mommy! Tell daddy to play with me!" A small girl, about five demanded, walking into view, leading a grown man behind her. Inu Yasha took a look at his father, who looked so lovingly at the little girl, something he'd not done to Inu Yasha since before his mother had died.

"Katsutoshi, I think this young man wants to speak with you," the woman told Inu Yasha's father.

"Yes?" He asked Inu Yasha, after the woman and girl had gone away. "Do I know you?"

Inu Yasha looked at his father, straight in the eyes, and found that his eyes said the same thing over adn over again, "Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me?" He asked, softly.

"No, but I feel as though I've seen you before," Mr. Akemi told his son.

"I lived here once when I was young," Inu Yasha told the man who was once his father.

"Really? Interesting, maybe I remember seeing you as a young boy then," his father said jovially. "Or maybe you were a friend of my son Sesshoumaru." That was it, Inu Yasha left, feeling sick and hopeless.

Kagome sat in her room, watching the street. She saw a car pull up to the Akemi house, and a familiar figure go inside. A little later, the figure came out, dashing for his car, and driving off. She knew it was Inu Yasha. She knew something was wrong. Picking up her phone, she called Sango, telling her that something was wrong with Inu Yasha. Shortly later, the Sango, Miroku, and Kouga were at Kagome's house.

Her phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Kagome, is that you?" Inu Yasha's voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you, but I can't take it anymore. Good bye," the phone clicked off and she sat, holding her phone.

"No," she said to an empty phone. "Not again!" She yelled out loud, tears forming in her eyes. The others looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," Kagome replied, halfway to her car. The others speed to catch up to her.

A/N: Okay, remember that chapter I told you guys that I've had planned out since before there even was a story called Nagataka? Teh one that's angsty all the way. That's the next chapter. Which means that there's only about two more chapters left to this story.

Well, I guess I didn't need help coming up with ways to make his life worse. Thanks to those who suggested anything. Warning about the next chapter. If you are not a fan of angst, then well, your screwed, because the next chapter is were most of this story comes to life. Also, the next chapter will be long! I'm guessitmating about 4000-5000 words, which is long. Man I love that word, guessitmating. It means I'm guessing/estimating at the same time. My December by Linkin Park is an awesome song. I was listening to it while I wrote this. I can't believe it's Saturday already! I've gotten out almost a chapter a day. For those who don't know, Saturday is "Anime Night" for me and my little sister, who I have brainwashed into loving anime and manga. Hell, even my dad is into YGO, but not any others. My mom's the only one who doesn't like at least one anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Nagataka

Chapter 11

Kagome and the others rushed out to her car. Sango taking the front seat next to Kagome, while the guys piled into her small backseat. Kagome handed Sango her cell phone and ordered the other girl to call Sesshoumaru.

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru's voice asked.

"Sessy, it's Kagome," Kagome hurriedly told the guy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching the tone of voice she was using. It was a mix of fear, hurry, and command.

"It's Inu Yasha. He's going to try to do what he did when his mom died," she replied. He didn't reply, but instead Kagome heard the phone drop and Sesshoumaru yelling in the background. Someone hung up the phone and Kagome drove on.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Miroku asked from the backseat. She stared straight ahead at the road. Sango thought they were going to fast, and when she checked the speedometer, she was right. They were going 70 in a 50 mph.

"Kagome, you might want to slow down," Sango suggested.

"No. This is a matter of life or death," Kagome replied. "You guys know how Inu Yasha's mom died when he was twelve, right?" She asked.

"Well, we knew that she was dead, but he never told us how old he was when she died," Sango replied.

"Do you know how she died?" Kagome asked.

"He told us that it was a car crash," Kouga answered him.

"He lied. She didn't die in a car crash. That's how Sesshoumaru's mom died. Inu Yasha's mother died from AIDS. Or actually it was pneumonia that caused her death, but if she hadn't had the AIDS, she would have lived," Kagome told them.

"What?" Sango questioned her.

"Oh, don't worry, Inu Yasha's in the clear. They did all sorts of tests on him at the time and found him free of the disease," Kagome assured them. "But you will never believe how close they were. The only person he was closer with was me," she went on to say.

The others gasped, they hadn't know that their Inu Yasha and Kagome had been friends.

"You didn't know that? I thought everyone knew we were best friends when we were younger. Wow, I'm surprised. Well, no wonder you don't know this story," Kagome told them.

"We all moved to this town in the eighth grade," Sango replied.

"That explains it. This all happened at the end of sixth," Kagome said almost instantly.

"So what happened to Inu Yasha?" Kouga asked.

"He, he tried to commit suicide after his mother died. It didn't help that right before then, I'd told him that I had other friends and that we couldn't be friends anymore," She admitted, letting the burden she'd carried the last four years lift away. "It really got to him, and he was depressed. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru, there would be no Inu Yasha."

She stopped the car, they'd arrived at the lake.

"Why are we here?" Miroku asked. At that moment, it started to rain. While Kagome had been driving, there'd been a brief interlude in the day's somber rain.

"Follow me!" She called out, running into the woods. The others looked at each other and shrugged, hurrying off to follow Kagome.

"What the! There's a path here!" She heard Miroku exclaim. She just hurried. Finally, she was out of the woods and at the spot where Inu Yasha was. He was sitting on the rock, face down. He hadn't noticed Kagome's presence yet, but when the others came trampling out, he jerked his head up. Kagome ran over to the rock, climbing it expertly. Inu Yasha took on look at them and his eyes flared in anger.

"You fucking asshole!" He yelled, pointing at Kouga.

"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"He's an asshole. I can't believe that I called him my best friend!" Inu Yasha yelled. They looked at Kouga, and he looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think that would happen!" Kouga yelled back.

"I can never forgive you!" Inu Yasha yelled back. The wind started blowing hard, the rain poured on them, soaking the group to the bone. Sango and the others stood around the base of the rock, there was barely enough room for Inu Yasha and Kagome, so there'd never be enough room for the five of them.

"What's going on Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.

"The fucking asshole over there is the father of Kikyo's kid. Do you know how much it hurts to know that while I was still with her, she cheated on my with my best friend?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome. Sango and Miroku turned to glare at Kouga. "I was ready to give up my life for her and that baby. And what's worse is that she knew it was Kouga's! She knew! That whore!" He yelled. "And my father. He's a fucking asshole too! He kicked me out of the house MY mother bought. It's not his house. It's mine when I turn 18, and he kicks me out of it like he owns the place. Oh, and then he moves this new family of his into the house, complete with a little girl who calls him daddy! God, you should have seen him and that girl. He never once looked at me like he looked at the girl. Not once! Oh, and here's the good part. He remembers that Sesshoumaru's his son, but he doesn't remember me at all. He thought I was one of Sesshoumaru's friends! What an asshole!" He screamed for teh whole world to hear. By this time, the wind was blowing with all it's might. "Kagome, you are to blame to! Don't you know what you've done to me! You've left alone to die, you've left when I needed you most! You took my heart and destroyed it. You've scared me, and I can't take all teh pain! I can't! If I stay here any longer, I'll self destruct!" He yelled. Kagome couldn't tell if he was crying or not, but she thought he was. It was impossible to tell in the rain.

"Nagataka!" She yelled. He whipped his head towards Kagome and stared at her. "Nagataka! Nagataka! Nagataka!" She yelled repeatedly. "You helped me and it's my turn to help you! We promised that each other years ago! Nagataka!" She yelled. She could feel the tears on her face. He took a step towards Kagome, but slipped on teh rock, falling into the churning lake below. It was then that the pills he had taken to end his pain kicked in, slowly taking away is consciousness.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed, sobs coming up.

__

"Mr. Akemi, we are sorry to say, that your wife has passed away," Inu Yasha heard the doctor tell his father. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to his little half brother. They watched as their father broke down crying right in front of them. They went home after each of them asked to have a word with her lifeless body, to say their final good byes before she was cremated. Sesshoumaru drove them home, and he stood strong while the two others went through their grief.

"Mrs. Hiragashi, do you think you could send Kagome over here?" Sesshoumaru called Kagome's house. Mrs. Hiragashi said something and Sesshoumaru replied, "She died." Within a few minutes, Kagome was ringing the front door bell. Sesshoumaru opened the door, and without a word, Kagome walked into teh house, heading for Inu Yasha's basement bedroom.

Kagome rushed into his room, sitting next to her friend as he cried through the grief he felt over his mother's death. She joined him, for his mother had been a second mother to her. After a few hours, a knock came on Inu Yasha's door. It was Sesshoumaru, who had brought the two some chicken noodle soup.

Kagome sat in the waiting room with the others, hoping that he was okay. It had been three hours since Miroku had jumped in the lake, saving Inu Yasha. Kouga and Miroku had carried the lifeless body of Inu Yasha to Kagome's car. They all piled in, with Inu Yasha stretched out across Miroku adn Sango, Kouga sitting in teh front this time. She raced to the hospital, making Sango sure she was going at least twice the speed she went last time. The four raced inside, bringing their unconscious friend with them, where he was immediately sent to the emergency room. Sesshoumaru raced into the hospital.

Just then, a doctor came into the waiting room. "Anyone here family to Mr. Inu Yasha Akemi?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm his brother," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Follow me," ordered the doctor. Sesshoumaru nodded to the others, following the good doctor. "We are sorry to say that his chances of living are slim. He's in recovery at the moment, but if you wish to speak a word to him, you may do so. He's in this room."

Sesshoumaru walked into the room, sitting by his little brother's body. He began to speak.

Inu Yasha woke to someone speaking, tearfully sobs mixed in with the talking.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Inu Yasha!" His brother yelled. He felt someone hug him. Later, after the doctors saw Inu Yasha again, amazed at what had happened, he was left alone with his brother.

"Why were you crying?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I didn't want to lose you. I've lost to many people in my life," Sesshoumaru admitted. "I lost my mother when I was nine, your mother when I was eighteen, Kagome's dad who was like an uncle to me when I was sixteen, a little sister when I was six, and I've almost lost you now. But your the only one I've cried for."

"Wait a minute, did you say a sister when you were six?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yes, you were born a twin," Sesshoumaru told his brother.

"How come nobody told me?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I don't know," Sesshoumaru replied. "I always thought you knew."

"No, I never knew," Inu Yasha replied. "What was her name?"

"Yumemaru."

"What's that mean?"

"Dream girl. She's buried in the cemetery."

"I'd like to go there some time, to say hello."

"I think we can do that. But right now, you've got to get better. And I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't try to kill yourself again. You've got so many people that care about you. And, you've got a girl in love with you."

"Who?"

"You know who," Sesshoumaru said, winking at his brother before he left to join the others.

"How is he?" Kagome and Sango asked.

"Up, awake, and even carrying on a conversation well. He's recovering fine," Sesshoumaru told them. They sighed in relief at the same time. Later, each of them went in, and Inu Yasha spoke to them all but Kouga.

"Sango, can I speak with you fro a moment?" Sesshoumaru asked while Kagome was speaking with Inu Yasha. She shrugged, but went over to the brother of her crush.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's about Inu Yasha," he replied.

"What about him?" She asked.

"He'll never return your affections. He thinks of you as a sister, or a cousin. He'll never love you the way you love him," Sesshoumaru told her.

"What? Why do you say that?" She asked, barely able to keep the stutters out of her voice.

"Because, he loves someone else," Sesshoumaru replied, just as Kagome walked into the room. Sango followed his eyes, and found them looking at Kagome. It clicked in her head then what she'd been trying to block out for months. He'd never loved Kikyo, and he'd never love Sango more than a sister or a cousin because he was in love with Kagome. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran out of the room, and out of the hospital, out into the rain which had yet to stop it's seemingly endless downpour. Sango walked along the highway, hoping and wishing someone would take her away form all of his. The cars drove by, splashing her. Soaked and shivering, she collapsed on the side of the highway. Just then one car went by her and stopped. The window rolled down and she saw that it was Naraku. He glanced at her, then nodded to the seat next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just admitting to myself what I've known all along," she replied. She looked in the backseat, adn saw boxes upon boxes of pizzas. "What's with all the pizzas?" She asked.

"I deliver pizzas. It's how I get my money," Naraku told her. "But please, don't tell anyone."

His twin smiled and said, "Okay, your secrets safe with me."

Back at the hospital, Inu Yasha slept in his bed while his friends and family waited for him to wake. It was then that some of Inu Yasha's words hit Kagome.

"Hello, Akemi residence," a woman's voice said.

"Can I speak to Mr. Akemi?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, let me get him," the voice replied. Kagome could hear yelling in the background and soon, Mr. Akemi's familiar voice said, " Hello?"

"Mr. Akemi, your son's in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide," Kagome told him. The phone on the other side clicked off, and she sat with her cell phone in her hand.

Mr. Akemi rushed to his car when something caught his eye. It was the basement door. For some reason, he never went down there, and he had told Danny not to either. Of course, she probably had. That would be just like his wife. He opened the door, and walked into the room. It looked like someone had lived in here once, and had left in a hurry. He sat on the bed and felt something hard beneath it. Getting up, he looked under the mattress only to find a photo album. Taking it with him, he left the basement room. Getting in his car, he yelled to his wife that he was going to the hospital. He drove through the rain, hoping to reach the hospital in time.

"I need to know what floor my son is on," he told the nurse.

"Last name of your son?" She asked.

"Akemi," he replied. She put the name through a search and said, "Third floor." He nodded his thanks and headed towards the elevator, pushing the third floor button. He got out and found the waiting room full of teenagers.

"What's going on here?" He asked, seeing Sesshoumaru.

"Mr. Akemi, don't you remember me? I'm Kagome, Kagome Hiragashi," Kagome told him.

"I think I've seen you around the neighborhood before, but I don't see why your here, and why someone told me my son tried to kill himself when he' standing in front of me," Mr. Akemi told her irritably.

"You don't remember me or Inu Yasha, do you?" Kagome asked.

"Who's Inu Yasha?" Asked Mr.. Akemi.

"Your son," Sesshoumaru told his father. "Your youngest son."

"Hey, what's that in your hands?" Kagome asked, pointing to the photo album.

"Something I found in the basement. And Sesshoumaru, you are my only son," Mr. Akemi told the two.

"Can I see it?" Kagome asked. Mr. Akemi shrugged and handed the album to the teen girl. "Wow, I haven't seen these photos in ages," she exclaimed. Miroku and Kouga looked over her shoulders to look at the photos with her. She kept exclaiming over the pictures, which were of her and Inu Yasha's childhood. Suddenly she got quiet.

"What's wrong? You find a picture you don't like or something?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Come here, you need to see this," Kagome ordered. The two Akemi men walked over to Kagome to se the picture she wanted them to see. It was the two families together. There was Kagome's dad, Yasuo Hiragashi holding his young two year old son Sota, laughing at something with Mr. Akemi. Inu Yasha and Kagome's mothers were laughing about something with Sesshoumaru's mother. Sesshoumaru was off by himself, reading a book, while three kids a little younger than him laughing and playing in the pool. There were some other people present who were eating. But right up in the front were two little kids, one was Inu Yasha, the other was Kagome. They looked like they were on top of the world. Underneath the photo were the words:

__

Our families. **Inu Yasha Akemi. **Kagome Hiragashi.

"I don't remember this," Kagome said with a frown.

"I do, it was the cook out our families had together the summer my mom died," Sesshoumaru told her. "See, she'd right there, with your mother and Inu Yasha's," he pointed to her. Kagome looked to where he pointed and saw that he was right. She turned the page and saw a picture of two young children playing together. It was her and Inu Yasha. The next one was of Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, isn't this the one that your father took of you guys on your 12th birthday?" She asked.

"Yeah, your right," he replied.

"Hey, what did he give you that day?"

"Something my mother wanted my to have."

"Oh."

"You know, it's impolite to talk about a person right in front of them," Mr. Akemi informed them.

"So it is," Kagome shrugged. She continued looking through the album. Soon, a nurse came in and told them that they could go and speak to Inu Yasha as a group. Which they did, and they dragged Mr. Akemi in with them.

"Inu Yasha, look at what your father found," Kagome said, showing him the album. He flipped through it, reliving some of the memories.

A/N: Well, not quite the 4000-5000 words I said it would be, nor is it as angsty as I said it would. I found I couldn't wrote the angst well. I believe that this chapter s one of the most important, don't you? It's still longer than the others and I doubt there will be one longer this, or even almost as long. I'm barely breaking the 3000 word mark here, so, yeah, maybe I should just stop. The end is near for this story, but, should I work on a sequel. Or should I do an epilogue. If I do a sequel, you'd have to wait until after I finish Humans, which has gotten neglected. You tell me, I don't wanna decide.

SOME Review responses:

Star4peace14: I use Microsoft Works, which is just an updated version of Word. I think you could use Notepad though. Just able any word processor will work as long as you can save it as an .htm, .html, or another type like that.

That's all I'll do know, but see ya people next time, in the next chapter! Which will be either the last of next to last!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


	13. Chapter 12

****

Nagataka

Chapter 12

Inu Yasha sat in the hospital, bored. All his friends had left. For some reason, he was finding himself calling Sesshoumaru a friend as well. Maybe it was because all they had been through the last six years or so. They'd had so many ups and downs, so many deaths, arguments, and others emotions. He sighed, then flipped through the photo album, which they'd left with him.

'Wow, I can't believe how different we all look,' he thought when he saw a picture of himself, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. It had been one of the days where he'd had to baby sit the two kids. Inu Yasha's chin length hair was in his face as he tickled a pigtailed Kagome. Sesshoumaru was clearly rolling his eyes, not really paying attention to the two kids, while he leaned against the fence. Underneath the photo were the words: _The boys and Kagome. _ It was in his father's handwriting.

__

It was the first day of the eighth grade and Inu Yasha was nervous. Last year, he'd spent most of the time staying away from Kagome and her new friends, who seemed to take pleasure in hurting him, both physically, and mentally. This year, he wanted friends, he wanted people he could relate to.

"Where's the office?" A girl asked, tapping him on the shoulder. he turned around to see a girl his age, slightly shorter than himself, with waist length black hair.

"I'm going that way, so you can walk with me," he offered.

"Thanks, I'm new and I can't find Naraku," she replied.

"Naraku Tama? You know him?" Inu Yasha asked incredously.

"Yeah, he's my twin, but we don't get along," she told him.

"Wait a minute, aren't you new here?" Inu Yasha asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I just moved here," she replied.

"I'm confused," Inu Yasha answered her. She laughed and said, "Our parents are divorced, and I lived with our mom, while Kohaku and Naraku lived with our dad. Only, our mom died over the summer, so I have to live with my dad."

"Oh."

"By the way, my name's Sango, Sango Tama," she told him, extending her hand.

"Inu Yasha Akemi," he replied. "Well, here's the office."

"Thanks Inu Yasha," Sango replied. She walked into the office adn he finished walking to his class. At lunch, Inu Yasha sighed. He was sitting alone, and it seemed as though everyone but him had at least a few people sitting and talking to them. Taking his spork, he poked at the macaroni that the cafeteria deemed was a fine lunch for the students. Of course, that meant the food tasted like plastic. Just then a shadow loomed over him, adn a tray plopped down across form him.

"Hey Inu Yasha," Sango greeted him.

"Hey Sango," he replied, happy that he had someone to sit with.

"You weren't saving this table for some people were you?" Sango blurted out.

"No," He replied.

"Cool, then I'm not taking anyone's spot," she answered. She looked at the macaroni on her tray and made a face. "Betcha the tray tastes better than the macaroni."

"I agree, it probably does," he replied, adn the two laughed.

"Hey, what do you have next hour?" Sango asked. he looked at his schedule, which he had with him, and replied, "Math."

"Cool, I've Math next, too," Sango replied. "If there's not assigned seats, wanna sit together?"

"Sure," he replied. Just then, it was time to go, and the two walked to their lockers, getting whatever stuff they would need. The two met up in front of the math room, waiting for the teacher to arrive. They were joined by the other students, who were also waiting. Finally, as the bell rang for class to start, the teacher arrived. She unlocked the door, ad teh students went inside.

"Sit wherever you want," teh teacher told them. Inu Yasha looked at the room and saw that the desks were pushed into groups of four. Sitting down at one, he noticed Sango slipping in to sit beside him.

"Is this seat taken?" A boy their age asked. he had black hair as well, pulled back into a small ponytail.

"Nope, go ahead," Sango adn Inu Yasha said at the same time. He sat down across from Inu Yasha and said, "Miroku Botan's the name."

"Cool, my name's Sango, and he's Inu Yasha," Sango greeted the newcomer. Just then the teacher called roll, and Inu Yasha tried hard to suppress a groan when the teacher called Kagome's name. By the time class was over, Inu Yasha knew more about Miroku adn Sango then he probably ever needed to know. As he walked to his next class, he felt a pair of hands tap him on teh shoulder. He turned around and saw Miroku.

"Yes?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Your heading to History, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha responded.

"That's my next class," Miroku replied. They walked together to their next class. This time, they had assigned seats, in alphabetical order. Inu Yasha was the only A, and so, was in the very front, while Miroku ended up behind him, being the first B. The rest of the day followed as thus. By teh end of the day, Inu Yasha was practically skipping, knowing he had two friends. Miroku had promised to call them with his three way calling that night, adn Inu Yasha waited expectantly for the call.

About halfway through the year, a new student named Kouga Watage entered their ranks, making them a foursome. It was about that time when Inu Yasha met Kikyo Hiro and the two started dating, on and off.

Kagome sighed, she couldn't concentrate on her homework. She looked at the calendar, adn sighed again. Today marked the seventh year anniversary her father had left them. It was also her seventeenth birthday. That day, seven years ago, she had been so joyful, but when she walked downstairs and heard her mother crying, she was curious.

__

"Mama, why are you crying?" A ten year old Kagome asked.

"Your father left us, for another woman," her mother sobbed. Kagome sat down and was shocked.

"But I thought Daddy loved you Mama," she said.

"Well, so did I. I guess we were wrong," her mother said angrily. Just then, Kagome noticed that the TV was on. Going into the living room, she found Sota and her grandpa watching cartoons. Going back up to her room, her changed into some clothes. She looked at the dress she was going to wear, but decided against it. Putting on some jeans and a t-shirt, she went outside and cried. They never celebrated her birthday that year, and so, it passed as a milestone for her, one she'd never forget.

She sighed again, and grabbed her car keys. "I'm going out for a little bit!" She yelled as she walked out the door. Getting in her car, she drove to the post office. Going in, she went over to the families PO Box.

"Bill, bill, magazine for mama, bill, another bill, junk, junk, bill, more junk, Sota, junk," she muttered to herself. It was just as she was about to close the door when she noticed a yellow slip. Taking it, she walked into the office, and handed it to the worker inside, telling them her box number.

"Here you go," the woman said, handing Kagome a small package. She put it under the other stuff, and walked out to her car. Sitting the other stuff, she looked at the package. It was addressed to her. Opening it, the first thing she noticed was a card. Opening the card, she gasped. It read:

Dear Kagome,

It's been seven years. I'm sorry I left on your birthday, but your mother was scaring me, and I had to leave. Believe me, if I could, I would have waited until school was out, and told you with plenty of time so we could have said good bye. I've missed you and Sota, but he probably doesn't remember me. But I didn't write to you to talk about Sota. I want to see him as well, but for now, I just want to see my Kaboom. I'll invite him another time, but at the moment, I want to get to know you again. I have written to you because I want you to come and visit me over Christmas vacation. I want you to be at my wedding. Yes, your dear old dad's getting married again. It would mean a lot to me if you were to come and be there. I can understand if you say no, but I would miss you so much, more than you could believe. In the box, you'll find your birthday present. Call me if you are interested in coming to my wedding, Kaboom, my number's 889-867-5309.

Love,

Your dear old dad

P.S. I miss you! Please come!

Kagome chocked back a sob. This was the best birthday present she could have gotten, her father. Opening the box, she let out a little cry, as she found inside was a plane ticket. Looking at it, she found it was for the O'Hara airport in Chicago. A far cry form her small town in Colorado. She couldn't get home fast enough now.

"Mama! Come here!" Kagome yelled, as soon as she got into the house. Her mother came walking into the room.

"What?" Asked her mother.

"It's a birthday present form dad!" Kagome squealed excitedly. That got her mother's eyes to shot open. "He wants me to come visit him during Christmas vacation," she told her mother.

"What about your brother?" Her mother asked.

"He says that he'll invite Sota another time, but for now, he just wants to get to know me," she answered her mother. Her mother sighed and said, "I'll think about it."

A/N: Hmm, well here's teh last chapter. I will do a sequel, but not until I finish Humans, which was neglected. At the moment, I will also be trying to work on Camp Let's Ruin Gohan's Life, which is a DBZ fic I adopted from Kioko. So far, I've written a chapter and a half! You should check it out, but first you should check out Substitutes which is the prequel to it. If your not a fan of DBZ fics, then I suggest reading my Final Fantasy 8 fic, A Not So Simple Trip. My friend, who has never played the game, told me that she could understand the story and relate to it.

Wow, I never thought this fic would be so popular. I think it's a load of junk, adn reading back on the chapters, I kept cringing due to all the grammar errors and misspellings. Also, it was supposed to be Yugi's girl, not Yami's Girl, sorry! I hope I've answered some of your questions along the way. Sorry there wasn't enough fluff for the fluff lovers, and same goes to the angst lovers. Even though it's only been a short while since the prologue came out, I feel like I'm a better writer. I was surprised to find I had so many reviews, adn not one flame. Well, one good thing is that my inbox won't be spammed anymore, or at least until I write the sequel! Ja, see ya in either another fic of mine, or the sequel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha the anime, I'm just using it's characters names in my own original story, thus making my story an AU.


End file.
